michaelbaybatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Man-Bat
Dr. Robert Kirkland Langstrom (ロバート・カークランド・ラングストローム, Robāto Kākurando Rangusutorōmu), though nicknamed "Kirk" (カーク, Kāku) for short, is a scientist specializing in splicing. He successfully spliced vampire bat DNA with human DNA, which he hoped to prevent and cure the human race of deafness. He tested it on himself, turning into a human-sized bat, known by many as Man-Bat (マンバット, Manbatto). Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Liam O'Brien (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Black *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 150lbs. Attributes Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Francine Langstrom (wife; deceased) Neutral *Batman *Gotham City Police Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers *''Echolocation: Man-Bat can navigate through the air without sight by screeching, which bounce off potential obstacles and fly back towards the user, which in turn alarms them to the hazard. *Flight: Man-Bat can naturally fly thanks to his artificially generated wings. *Enhanced Endurance: He can survive impacts from falls as tall as buildings, without any notable discomfort or injuries at all. He also has increased stamina, since he is able to fly for lengthy periods of time without showing any signs of fatigue or exhaustion at all. *Flight: Man-Bat can naturally fly thanks to his artificially generated wings. *Claws: The Man-Bat has sharpened claws which are strong enough to easily tear through flesh and muscle. Equipment Weapons Strength level *Above-Human Strength'': Weakness Transportation Gallery History Past Dr. Kirk Langstrom and his wife Francine began working on a cure for his growing deafness using the animal DNA of a vampire bat. After injecting himself with the serum, Kirk transformed into a monstruos man/bat hybrid. Not being in control of his actions, the mutated doctor murdered his wife and trashed the lab. Synopsis Man-Bat was first seen in while Batman was on a mission to take on the Arkham Knight. While ascending to the rooftops, Man-Bat came out of nowhere and almost struck the Dark Knight, only to miss and fly off into the night. Batman intercepts him and brings him down to Earth, only for Kirk Langstrom to ascend into the skies after he took a blood sample. Having found a DNA match for Kirk Langstrom, Batman headed for the laboratory he and his wife Francine were leasing in Chinatown. Batman found the entire laboratory trashed and Francine Langstrom on the ground dead from blunt head trauma. Batman uses his computer to synthesize and antidote for Langstrom and pursues him, giving him the first injection. Kirk escapes and isn't seen until later on. Once he's seen again, Batman intercepts him once more to finish administering the antidote. Having been knocked unconscious by the antidote, Batman places Kirk in the Batmobile and brings him to the GCPD, where he is reverted back to his normal self upon their arrival. Kirk Langstrom is placed in the same isolation chamber that Batman placed the recently released Poison Ivy and asked about Francine. When Batman gave him the unfortunate news of his wife's death, it seriously traumatized Kirk and broke down in tears upon discovering Francine's fate. Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Mutants Category:Neutral